


One of Those Days

by Indigo (animatedmanga)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Criminal!Levi, domestic ish, don't actually ship this, gay dorks, my friend made me write this, policeman!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedmanga/pseuds/Indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knows Erwin all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

 

There was a knock at the door, and this was what woke Levi up. His head, for once, wasn’t pounding or spinning- when he opened green-grey eyes, the light didn’t hurt. Exhaling slowly, he pulled on a pair of loose and ripped black pants, running a few fingers through his hair and crisply making the bed he’d been sprawled across. His feet padded across the hardwood flooring, the touch cold on his skin. The knock sounded again and his eyebrows narrowed irritably, opening the door with a sigh. “Tell me before you drop in on my fucking apartment.” He demanded, and the man behind the door didn’t say anything in immediate response, walking in and looking around. “It hasn’t changed since the last damn time you look at it. Wipe your filthy feet.” He added a moment later.

“Oh. Sorry.” The word had no sooner left Erwin Smith’s lips before Levi noticed the gun at his hip, reaching for it. He flicked on the safety, tossing it away. So busy that he’d forgotten to do that simple action?

“That bad a day?” Levi asked, gesturing loosely to the chairs by the granite countertop. The apartment was spotless and in shades of grays, browns and warm blues; simple, coordinated. It was a relief after the stress of his day. He opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine and closing it. He paused by the cabinets. “You on tonight?” He was much more strict than Erwin about drinking on duty- he was much more strict about most things.

“Paid leave.” Erwin responded, his voice perfectly polite as a glass of wine was placed in front of him. He sounded so firm in his polite manner that Levi threw away his own manners, taking a drink from the glass and pulling himself onto the counter, where he sat and looked up at the taller, standing man. “It was one of those days.”

“Mmm. I hope the bastard deserved a beating.” Rivaille was a man that spoke with foul language for someone with such a cold, disinterested expression; but his skin was hot to the touch, his back hosting a large tattoo of black and white wings and fingers calloused. At twenty-eight he ran a group of street thugs and paid assassins, making his money off of the crime that Erwin fought every day. Somehow, this man had managed to find Levi’s soft spots, the way the arches of his feet were ticklish and he had a sweet spot along the back of his knee. “Did you get roughed up? I’ll kick their sorry ass right out of jail to hell.”

“There’s no need, Levi.” Erwin’s voice was still rasping from the cold air, the shorter man’s warm hands finding his chin and tilting it to the side. Levi pressed his lips firmly to the other’s, letting his tongue touch the roof of Irvin’s mouth and tasting every inch, feeling the taller man tense against the unexpected action, and then relax into it. The thug almost smirked at the way he could still make the cop squirm- though not in the violent manner he usually used to deal with policemen. Erwin's tongue grazed his teeth and that action almost made Levi's defense crumple, but purpose drove him to end the moment. 

“Oi.” Levi breathed as he broke away. “None of that, idiot, I was going to make dinner.” He hit Erwin none-too-lightly on the forehead, palm carefully driving the man’s head away. “Don’t distract me.” He turned back to what he was doing, eyes glittering with thoughts that he didn't voice. 

"I could use a distraction." Erwin replied, but didn't move towards the shorter man again. He also could use dinner, and a quiet evening, and the familiar insults that always awaited him in this apartment. 


End file.
